Finas palabras
by VictoriaDvalosBTR
Summary: "Simplemente amo todo de ti... por eso lo transcribo en esta libreta, para que mi amor por ti perdure para siempre".


**Bueno, quiero dedicar este fic a una queridísima amiga que está de viaje en estos momentos… le encanta el Jagan c: Yuna, esta historia la escribí a las 4 am mientras no podía dormir xD Te lo dedico con mucho cariño amiga, sabes que te quiero mucho. Disfrútalo :) Ustedes también amigos lectores ^^**

**Finas palabras.**

Amo cuando tus ojos me miran llenos de confusión, en cada pupila se dispersan las muchas de las maneras en que me amas. Amo la delgada y fina línea que forman tus labios cuando te quedas callado esperando a que yo mencione esas tres palabras que tanto esperas... "Te amo Logan". Amo la manera en que tus manos juegan entre sí ansiosas por ser tocadas por las mías, calmando esa sensación de vacío. Amo los mohines que haces cuando algo no sale como lo planeaste, pero al final se convierten en sonrisas porque sabes que siempre complaceré tus deseos. Amo...

-¿Qué tanto escribes James? Cerré de inmediato la libreta que tenía en mi mano, si tan solo la gente respetara el espacio ajeno...

-Nada- Me limité a contestar, ocultando mi enojo.

-¿Y sobre que trata "nada"?- Maldito rubio entrometido.

-Sobre el asesinato cometido de un chico que se metía en lo que no era de su incumbencia- Tenía que decirlo... seguía molesto, pero al parecer Kendall no le dio importancia a mi comentario.

-Ah ya... creí que estabas escribiendo sobre Logan otra vez.

Porque siempre... esperen... ¡¿qué?!

-¿De qué demonios hablas Kendall? Yo... yo nunca he escrito algo sobre Logan...-Tenía que mentir, debo salvar mi secreto.

-Es malo mentir James, además, tu secreto está a salvo conmigo... y si, pensaste en voz alta.

-¡Te odio Kendall!- Me levanté furioso de mi cama en dirección a la puerta pero sólo logre chocar con la pared – ¡Ah!

Kendall estaba que estallaba en carcajadas, mientras yo... estaba haciendo el ridículo frente a él.

-¿James?

-¿Si?- Pregunté aturdido por el golpe.

-La puerta está al otro lado de la habitación- Comentó con una expresión de diversión en el rostro.

Ahora si lo mato...

Me abalancé contra Kendall en un intento de defender mi honor, además tenía la ventaja de que era más alto y fuerte que él.

-¡¿Que decías eh?! Toma esto pedazo de...

-¿James?

Oh no...

Logan había entrado en la habitación, su mirada no tenia precio, me veía muy... extraño.

-¿Qué están haciendo?

-Yo...

Y es hasta ese momento en que me di cuenta de la posición en que estaba. Yo sentado sobre Kendall, deteniendo sus muñecas y a escasos centímetros de su rostro, además el aspecto de Kendall no ayudaba mucho, un rubio indefenso con el cabello hecho un desastre, mejillas sonrojadas y respiración agitada por la lucha que habíamos tenido hace unos momentos.

-Logan no es lo que parece...

Kendall me miró dramático.

-¿Y por qué no puede ser lo que parece?

Desgraciado demonio de ojos verdes.

-Yo... mejor me voy.

Prácticamente el amor de mi vida salió corriendo, y lo peor es que se había ido con una impresión que no era cierta.

-Te agradecería mucho si quitas tu "no" muy ligero cuerpo de mi Isaac.

No pude contenerme y le di un golpe en la cabeza no tan suave a mi amigo.

-¡¿Por qué haces eso?!- Me preguntó sobándose la parte golpeada.

-¡Acabas de arruinarme la vida Knight!

-¡Si no paso nada grave James! ¡Ni siquiera te toque!

-¡No es eso tonto!

-¿Entonces qué cosa es?- Me preguntó mientras yo lo ayudaba a pararse.

-Logan...

-La libreta...

-¿Qué tiene que ver la libreta Kendall?

-¡No está tu libreta!

Solté de inmediato a Kendall quién cayó de nuevo al piso por mi culpa, ignorando sus quejas. Oh no no no...

Esto cada vez va de mal en peor, Logan debió llevársela ya que la otra vez se la preste para que apuntara unos datos que necesitaba transcribir. Estoy en problemas.

-No puede ser… ¡no puede ser! ¡Todo lo que he estado trabajando durante años se ha ido al caño y todo es tu culpa!- Grité señalando a Kendall quién estaba levantándose de nuevo.

-¡¿Por quépor mi culpa?! – Me gritó. Yo caminé en dirección a la salida de la habitación, no sin antes empujar de nuevo a Kendall…quién fue a dar al piso de nuevo. Se lo merecía.

-¡Quítate!

Una vez ya fuera comencé a buscar como loco a Logan, debo quitarle la libreta antes de que sea demasiado tarde, no puede enterarse de los sentimientos que tengo hacia él, nuestra amistad se acabaría y probablemente también nuestras carreras musicales. Toda mi vida dependía de la libreta en ese momento.

Salí del 2J y miré al pasillo… nada.

Los elevadores… nada.

El lobby… nada.

La piscina… ¡nada!

Sólo quedaba un lugar en donde podría estar, y ese lugar era el parque de PalmWoods.

Busqué desesperado la silueta de mi genio favorito, pero sólo veía a los jóvenes residentes del hotel de las futuras estrellas disfrutando de un día de campo o simplemente platicando bajo la sombra de un árbol. Estaba comenzando a desesperarme… pero de pronto logré divisar a Logan sentado en la última banca del parque hojeando la libreta.

Caminé rápidamente tratando de no llamar la atención con mi ansiedad, traté de parecer normal hasta llegar con él.

-Hey- Dije sentándome a su lado.

-Hola James- Me respondió despegando la vista de la libreta para sonreírme y luego volvió a su trabajo.

-¿Qué haces?- Pregunté echando un vistazo a las anotaciones que hacía en la libreta.

-Ah… sólo escribo unas cosas- Me respondió con voz tranquila.

-Ya veo… ¿y qué más haces?

No podía ocultar mi desesperación por saber si la había hojeado.

-Creo que sólo eso- Me respondió un poco desesperado por mis preguntas.

-Ah ya… ¿cuántas hojas llevas?- Cuando pregunté eso Logan cerró la libreta algo irritado y me miró.

-¿Pasa algo James?

-¿Debería pasar algo? O acaso… ¿Te pasó algo? No lo sé, te hicieron enojar… se acabó la tinta de tu pluma… leíste algo…

-Te ves nervioso ¿estás bien?- Me preguntó examinándome minuciosamente, como si de mi rostro fuera a parecer algo que lo hiciera estar en lo correcto.

-¿A mí?

-Sí, a ti James.

-¡Para nada Logan! Estoy perfectamente bien…- Sonreí para que pareciera más real mi actuación.

-Como digas…

Logan volvió a abrir la libreta, pero en eso lo hizo exactamente en la página en dónde yo había escrito mis fantasías con él. Tenía que detenerlo, así que rápidamente con mi mano lancé la libreta de las manos de Logan, logrando que cayera al suelo.

-¡¿Qué pasa contigo James?! – Me preguntó enojado.

-Es que… había una abeja muy fea, podría haberte picado Loggie- Fue la excusa más estúpida que había dicho en mi vida.

-Yo no vi nada- Negó examinando la libreta en el suelo.

-Es que ya se fue- Contesté.

-Algo te pasa Diamond ¿vas a contarme?- Me preguntó con un gesto de desaprobación por mi actitud.

-No me pasa nada Loggie, estoy bien- Insistí.

-James…

Suspiré pesadamente, tenía que hacerle entender de alguna manera lo mucho que había estado sufriendo durante años por el amor que no puedo confesarle. Así que lo hice de una manera… indirecta.

-Bueno… hay una persona que me gusta desde hace mucho tiempo, nos conocemos desde niños y somos buenos amigos, pero no puedo decirle lo que siento porque sé que me odiará para toda la vida, además nuestra amistad se vería afectada por mi culpa- Terminé de contar, el parecía estar asimilando la información con una expresión seria.

-Bueno… en primer lugar esa persona debe de tener demasiada suerte para que tú, James Diamond, te hayas fijado en ella- Paró un momento suspirando- Y creo saber quién es esa persona…

Sentí que mi mundo se venía abajo, sudor frío comenzó a recorrer mi espalda frenéticamente, mi respiración era entrecortada.

-¿En se-serio?- Pregunté espantado.

-Sí, maldito rubio suertudo- Dijo con tristeza en su voz.

-Logan por favor yo… espera ¿qué?

Logan creía que yo estaba enamorado de Kendall… pero ¿Qué lo hacía pensar tan semejante estupidez? Kendall es uno de mis mejores amigos, incluso mi confidente, pero jamás me fijaría como pareja en él. Bueno una vez pasó… pero me di cuenta que lo que sentía hacía él era amor fraternal. Yo amo a Logan con toda mi alma, desde pequeños… él es mi todo.

-Tranquilo James… no le diré nada. Nos vemos luego amigo.

Se levanto rápidamente de la banca en la que estábamos y comenzó a caminar con la mirada fija en el césped que tocaba con sus pies. "Haz algo James, no seas idiota" "¡Pero no puedo! Mis piernas están congeladas" "Se está yendo tu gran oportunidad, corre tras él" "Pero… ¿y si no me corresponde?" "Al menos lo habrás intentado y no te quedarás con la duda de lo que pudo ser"

Después de mi debate mental me levanté y corrí tras la figura que caminaba lentamente con la cabeza gacha, lo detuve con una mano en su hombro y lo giré rápidamente plantando un beso en esos labios que siempre quise tocar. Era la sensación más hermosa que había sentido en mi vida. El beso era lento y suave, lleno de explosiones de adrenalina.

Pero Logan no correspondía el beso, así que comencé a preocuparme. Pero todo eso acabo cuando sentí movimiento de su parte, incluso pude sentir que sonrió durante la ejecución de nuestras bocas. Me separé lentamente de él con la respiración agitada, pegando mi frente contra la suya en una especie de abrazo.

-James…

-Logan… esa persona eres tú, siempre has sido tú…Te amo.

Me atreví a decir esas palabras que tanto había querido gritar al mundo.

-James yo también he sentido lo mismo por ti durante muchos años, pero no me atrevía a decirte lo mucho que te amo- Me confesó con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas.

-Ahora lo sé- Respondí con una sonrisa en mi rostro, quizá la sonrisa más sincera de mi vida- Logan… ¿quieres ser mi novio?

Logan sonrió ampliamente y me abrazó susurrándome en el oído- Claro que quiero James… te amo.

-También te amo.

Volví a juntar nuestros labios en otro beso más apasionado, disfrutando del momento. Logan se separó un momento.

-Por cierto escribes muy lindo…

Un sonrojo terrible se apoderó de mi rostro.

-¿Lo leíste?- Pregunté apenado.

-La libreta estaba abierta en esa página, pero no te avergüences…

-Entonces… si sabías que esas palabras eran para ti ¿por qué pensabas que yo estaba interesado en Kendall?- Pregunté desconcertado.

-A veces me gusta divertirme con el sufrimiento de la gente…- Me respondió con una sonrisa malévola.

-Que malvado eres, me hiciste sufrir- Respondí abrazándolo.

-Pero debo admitir que te veías muy tierno en ese estado- Me respondió acariciándome el cabello.

Yo sólo reí, disfrutando de la compañía de la persona que más he amado en mi vida, sin duda, hoy fue un gran día… y todo gracias a ese rubio molesto.

**Yuna, espero que te haya gustado este fic que fue hecho especialmente para ti. Te quiero mucho amiga, te estaré esperando con ansias :33**

**Besos! :33**


End file.
